Jurassic Lions
by stephthewriter2
Summary: Mufasa never got along with his brother to begin with but once they find themselves together with Mufasa's son, the three must work together if they want to return home after being shipwrecked at Isla Nublar.
1. Shipwrecked

**1) Shipwrecked**

 **H** ow could this happen? He woke up to find himself inside some sort of box that had bars around him. Outside the bars were many different animals that seemed bipedal and disguised with striped fabrics. What were they? But there were familiar scents with him as well. There was one that filled his heart with joy, realizing it was his son. Mufasa immediately reached over and held Simba in his paw. He seemed to be sleeping.

There was another scent though and it didn't feel inviting.

"Scar?" he wondered.

Sure enough there was a brown lion with a thick black mane. He showed his evil green eyes to the golden lion.

"Hello brother," said he. "We're in a hole here you know."

"Where are we?" Mufasa stated.

"Who knows?" That was when Simba woke up to see his father.

"Dad?" he thought.

"Yes, I'm here son." Simba rubbed his face against his dad's foreleg.

"What happened?"

The last thing Mufasa remembered was rushing to Scar's help, hearing he was taken by something. Now it turned out that he was taken alongside with him, including his son. Who would do this?

"I don't know Simba, I don't know," was all Mufasa could say to him.

"These seem to be primates," he heard Scar speak.

Scar was only showing his back to Mufasa and Simba that they looked back to him.

"But they're busy."

These primates were running around that they were either pulling a string. The lions did not know they were sailors tending to the ship. The three were in a cage together that was set in the middle of the ship. None of the sailors went too close to them. They were too busy directing the sails with the wind.

These sailors were hired by a captain who was heading to America to ship these two lions and cub to the Central Park Zoo. He would be rich by then.

The ship was winding here and there making due to the heavy waves. Simba was feeling nauseated since he, his father, and uncle were swaying along with the ship. It was the first time for Simba to have this sickening feeling.

"Dad," he complained. "I don't feel so good."

Mufasa kept Simba by his side that they tried to sit regularly but the ship turned around again. Scar stayed at a corner. He didn't want to be near his brother and nephew.

He had plans with them back at the Pride Lands, involving a stampede and canyon. Would he have a chance to deal with them at this time? He has to think if only the swaying would stop he could stand easily.

Mufasa though wanted to get out of the cage and head back home with Simba by his side. He was the rightful king who everybody adored! Plus, his wife would be worried about him and Simba. How would she see him like this? He must escape.

Simba was still scared that he stayed by his father's side still feeling seasick. He could feel his stomach churn.

It wasn't the lions who were feeling under the weather though. Scar saw a few of the sailors looking green but most of them were strong.

It was a long ride for the three lions that it passed overnight, Scar, Mufasa, and Simba could barely sleep, what with the ship moving constantly, they couldn't get comfortable.

"What's going to happen to us Dad?" Simba asked. He was starting to lose his voice.

"It's okay Simba," Mufasa said, trying to reassure him. He could see the fear in Simba. "Try to sleep."

"I can't dad. I'm scared."

"Aren't we all," Scar piped up.

"You're scared Uncle Scar?"

"Who wouldn't be Simba? It takes to be tough as nails to survive. Survival of the fittest."

"Don't say that to him Scar!" Mufasa snapped.

"Oh, then we'll just die." Mufasa growled to him because Simba whined.

There were a few more days that Mufasa was with his son and brother on the ship that they were given some food from the sailors. The sailors only threw them chicken or fish. It was only Mufasa and Simba who ate. Scar didn't take a bite.

"Scar, you must eat," said Mufasa.

"You would eat from strangers, Mufasa?" Scar smirked.

Simba was chewing from a chicken bone that he spat out the bone.

"But we have to eat something Scar. What are you trying to prove?"

Scar didn't say anything. He was not ready to give up just yet. There must be another opportunity for him to murder Mufasa. How could he be king? But worse of all, why did he have to be in this cage with his annoying brother and nephew. Why of all animals it had to be them? Why?

"I know what you're thinking Scar," Mufasa prided. "But it's now between you and I. We will get out."

"There's no way out Mufasa," Scar remarked. "Hardly any luck will come." But Scar spoke to soon.

At that moment, Simba noticed the clouds were darker and gray, there wasn't any ray of sunlight. He could sense danger was coming that he told his dad. The sailors even stopped their daily chores and were looking up to the sky.

"Hoist the mainsail!" yelled a sailor. "Storm's a comin'! Secure the rigging!"

The three lions watched the sailors rush around that they were tying ropes to the edges of the ship and some were climbing up a post and started to pull up the sail. But unfortunately, there was a blast of heavy wind that threw the sail off the post. All the sailors were panicking. Scar could see a sailor at the helm of the ship trying to direct but everywhere around them was water. These waves were larger than anything the lions have ever seen. They were larger than the ship almost as big as Pride Rock itself. In the meantime, it started to rain after a loud rumble of thunder came.

Mufasa, Scar, and Simba were lucky they were under a wooden ceiling that the rain didn't hit them. There was another wave that was bigger this time. The ship had no way of surviving this wave that it covered the whole ship. Sailors were running around while water splashed onto the boat it reached over to the lions, soaking them. Scar pouted because he hated to get wet but Simba liked the feeling. Mufasa felt the same as Scar.

Now the ship was starting to rock hard that it leaned to the left side, Mufasa and Simba were collided against Scar.

"Get off me!" Scar yelled.

"I can't!" Mufasa yelled back.

Mufasa did try to get up but the ship was leaning farther to the left, he didn't have a chance.

The captain of the ship was ordering his men around that they held tightly onto the ropes while he kept the helm on his hands. But the wind was strong he lost his grip and went flying off. The ship was turned over on its left. Sailors and the captain were thrown into the ocean including the animals. Scar and Mufasa were lost for thought but Mufasa kept his grip on his son. Waddling their paws around they tried to swim to the surface. They were still stuck in the cage losing their breaths.

Scar noticed the door on the cage that he banged it open. After a few hits, it opened. Mufasa saw Scar swimming out of the cage that he followed him, keeping his teeth on Simba's tuft. The lions swam to the surface that they gasped for breath.

Many waves were everywhere that was covering the ship which was upturned. They could only see the bottom of it. There were many wooden planks around them that Scar and Mufasa went to a large one. The two lions were able to get on top that Mufasa put Simba down once they were on. The lions shook the water off their fur but it was still raining and winds were gushing, creating titanic waves. Scar and Mufasa kept their claws on the wood while the wind was pushing them to and fro. Simba was petrified; he fell back in the water.

"Dad!" he cried.

Mufasa jumped back in the water and went for his son. He took hold of his tuft and swam back to the plank.

The storm was fierce that the lions were holding the plank for their dear lives. It felt like it was going to be forever when these winds would die down and the rain and thunder would cease. It went on for three nights.

"What do we do now?" Simba wondered.

The storm finally died down that the lions were lying down on the plank. The ocean was now calm.

"How are we going to get home?"

Mufasa and Scar were thinking the same thing.

"I don't know Simba," Mufasa replied. "But we must survive."

"But there's nothing to eat around here," said Simba.

"Are you blind?" Scar teased. "We're on the ocean. There's fish underneath us."

Mufasa only laid on the plank while Scar looked down. He found a fish close to the surface that Scar reached down and tried to claw it but the fish was fast. He reached down and again tried to claw it. Three claws dug into the fish's scales. He picked up the fish and ate it instantly.

"How about you try to fish for Simba, Scar?" Mufasa suggested.

"Feed yourself," Scar pouted. He ate a piece of the fish.

Sighing, Mufasa reached into the water. He was able to claw a fish instantly and gave it to Simba. Then Mufasa helped himself.


	2. An Island

**2) An Island**

 **M** ore nights went on for them that Scar, Mufasa, and Simba were stranded on the ocean. They were able to fish for food but they couldn't drink anything. Scar and Simba did try the water in the ocean but it made them ill. They didn't take another. Simba was already losing his faith, Mufasa was praying every night, and Scar wouldn't talk to anyone. How are they going to make it home?

"We're not going to make it," Simba cried. "Are we going to die Dad?"

"No son," said Mufasa. "We'll make it."

"Any regrets?" Scar commented. Mufasa and Simba looked to him. "Do you have any regrets Mufasa? I've got many."

"I can't think of any."

"Like you regret for being my brother? Or an uncle?" Mufasa exhaled. "Or…nothing."

He was about to say "Regretting to murder" but Scar held his tongue.

"Spit it out Scar," Mufasa pressured him.

"Let's just say…an attempt. This is your fault by the way Mufasa."

"How is this my fault?"

"If you would only remain at Pride Rock this wouldn't have to happen. You could've been honest."

"You were in danger!"

"We're in danger now, aren't we?" Simba had to nod. "A king would know what to do during situations like this."

"I can't control everything Scar! Accidents happen!"

"An accident like this?"

"The only thing that I would regret is being stuck in that cage with you!"

"Well, congratulations. We're going to die." Simba trembled.

"We're not going to die. There has to be a shore around here somewhere."

Scar scoffed but Mufasa was adamant. He has been looking around for any kind of land. From a distance, there was something. It looked like trees including a beach with hills and cliffs. The trees were forming around the hills and there were crevices forming a long pathway.

"An island!" shouted Mufasa happily.

Simba perked up instantly.

"I can see it to!" he cried. Even Scar seemed interested.

Hoping to get closer, Mufasa started to paddle into the water and directed the plank to the island. Simba tried to help that he did the other side. All Scar did was lie there but with his tail, he splashed it into the water, helping the other two.

They were reaching the island getting closer and closer, Mufasa and Simba could cry out for joy. A few more paddles and they reached the island. Scar could feel the rocks. Mufasa and Simba had to stop once the plank hit the hard rocks on the shore that Simba jumped off with high spirits.

"We made it!" he cheered. "We did it!"

Mufasa chuckled and jumped off the plank. Scar also jumped off. The lions walked to the shore of the island. They were now safe.

No longer did they have to stay on a plank, survive with fish, and endure a shipwreck. They found land. Sweet bitter land. Yet sandy but it was land.

"Yay! We made it!" Simba yelled again. "We did it!" Mufasa couldn't stop laughing at Simba's joy. Scar though ignored him.

The lions walked off the water and walked onto the sand. Around them were many trees that formed a forest instantly.

"We're not home," Scar stated.

"But it's land!" Simba yelled. "Sweet land!"

"Yes, it's land Simba," said Mufasa. "But Uncle Scar is right. This isn't our home."

"Oh." Simba looked dejected.

"It would be best to know the surroundings."

"You're not suggesting we go in these woods, do you now Mufasa?" Scar teased with a smile.

"If it means an understanding, then yes."

Simba rushed into the woods instantly.

"Simba, not to fast!"

Mufasa ran after Simba but he lost him from behind a bush.

"Simba?"

Simba kept running around he came near a big brush. There was a chirping sound coming from behind.

"Simba!" Mufasa yelled again.

Scar was still on the beach, hearing his brother call out for his nephew. Should he leave them here and swim away? He made it this far with them, they wouldn't miss him. He headed back to the plank.

The chirping sound continued and so did the many bushes. Simba tried to stop the commotion but instead it led him back to the beach. The creature making the sound was then shown. To Scar and Simba it seemed like a bird of some kind but it was scaly, had a long tail, and stood on its two legs. Scar ran to the bird.

"No, don't kill me!" yelled the creature. "Don't!"

Scar came closer to the animal with an evil grin that the animal was scurrying away from him but he stopped it with its long tail. That was when Mufasa jumped out from the woods.

"Scar," he reprimanded him. Scar looked to him with raised eyebrows. "Don't kill it."

"Oh, thank you!" the animal yelled. "Thank you, thank you, thank you!"

But the animal tried to walk away while the lions looked back to it. It was terrified of the stare Scar was giving him. Simba was looking at the bird with a curious look but Mufasa had a serious look.

"Who are you?" Mufasa asked the creature.

"I'm Horner," said the animal. "A compsognathus."

"A what?" said Simba confused.

"Compsognathus. A dinosaur."

Scar and Mufasa looked at each other baffled.

"What's a dinosaur? You look like a bird."

"Well, that's what the humans thought."

"Humans?" Mufasa growled. "Are they here?"

"Well, not anymore. The others killed them."

"Others? There are more like you?"

"Yeah. A lot. But they're not like me. If I were you three, I'd leave straight away."

"You have no idea what we've suffered," Scar commented.

"But it's dangerous here."

"How do we leave though?" Mufasa probed. "A storm nearly destroyed us. We've been on this lake long enough."

"Oh." Horner looked dumbfounded. "There is something though but it's risky."

"What is?"

"Further down there is a building where the humans created us. There could be some hope there for you."

"I'd rather starve," Scar said plainly. Mufasa decided to ignore him.

"Can you lead us to this place?" Mufasa asked the dinosaur.

"Sure," said Horner. "You better stick with me. There are many dangers here on Isla Nublar."

"What?"

"You're on Isla Nublar. The humans called it Jurassic Park. That's what the owner named it."

"Jurassic Park," Simba repeated. "Sounds catchy."

"You're going to be our guide Horner," said Mufasa. "I order you to take us to this 'building'."

"Keep up with me," said Horner cheerfully.

The new friend rushed back in the trees that Simba followed him. Mufasa was about to follow them but he turned around to see Scar sitting down.

"Aren't you coming Scar?" he wondered.

"You're going to listen to that bird?" Scar teased. "A com-something?"

"Compsognathus."

"Whatever."

"It'd be best if we stick together."

"I'd rather not."

"We could die if we don't do anything. Following Horner will probably help us."

"What do you expect from him?" Mufasa didn't even think of that. "Just what I thought. Some king you are."

"Just come with me Scar." Mufasa walked into the trees.

There was no way out of this. Scar did want to go back to the Pride Lands but there was no hope for him here. He probably wouldn't have a chance to dethrone Mufasa here. He can't fight him, knowing he would lose, but maybe he would have a chance with Simba. But if he did go with them Scar would have to deal with Mufasa's idiotic advices and watch Simba's annoying games. What else did he have? Would he be able to deal with Simba? Scar turned around and followed the three.

Mufasa, Scar, Simba, and Horner were passing many brushes, long grasses, high trees, big rocks, and streams while they walked further into the forest. There were many sounds such as chirping birds and cricket sounds but there was a rumble on the ground that made the lions stop. Then there was a low grumbling sound almost sounding like an elephant. There were three more shudders.

It was from the right the lions and Horner looked. It seemed to be a leg twice the size of an elephant's but rounder. There were three others. They supported a massive body and on top of it was an animal with a rather long neck. The head was on top. Again came the roaring sound. It came from this animal.

Scar and Mufasa were staring at the animal in shock such as Simba but he had a smile. Horner noticed their expressions.

"It's another dinosaur," he told them. "Brachiosaurus."

"It's huge!" said Simba.

"I know."

It was like looking at a giant giraffe to Mufasa and Scar. It was eating the highest leaves from nearby trees.

"What do you call it?" Mufasa asked.

"Brachiosaurus," Horner stated. "But don't worry. It won't hurt you. Just watch out where they walk though. My cousin had an accident with one."

Scar was lost for words. Never in a lion's life have they ever seen a dinosaur. They were not used to these animals, it was rare for them.

"Welcome to Jurassic Park," said Horner proudly.


	3. Jurassic Park

**3) Jurassic Park**

 **T** he lions had a long stare at the dinosaur. Another brachiosaur came by and gave the same bellowing sound and ate. There was another dinosaur.

After watching the gentle giants, the lions continued their walk down the jungle. But wherever they went, there were more dinosaurs. There was one that looked like a rhino but with three spikes. Horner said it was a Triceratops.

"How long have they lived here?" Simba asked Horner.

"A year," said the compy. "I've seen all of them."

"Are all of them plant-eaters?"

"No. There are also meat-eaters. Are you a meat-eater?"

"Yeah I am. I can hunt."

"You won't hunt me will you?"

"No."

"Who are you guys by the way?"

"I'm Simba. That's my dad…" he pointed to Mufasa. "…And that's my Uncle Scar." He pointed to Scar.

"You guys seem friendly." But he soon regretted it when Scar gave him a smile that sent the chills down Horner's spine. Mufasa's smile was comforting.

"I'm the king of the Pride Lands," Mufasa told Horner. "It is essential that we return home."

"I'll bet. But what are you guys? Are you a dinosaur?"

"I'm afraid we're not. We're lions, felines."

"Oh, this makes sense. Let's keep going."

They continued walking. They were near a large brush that a dinosaur was about to ram them with its thick skull but Scar clawed the herbivore. But it gave out a bellow to him. Scar snarled to it lashing out his claws, showing the dinosaur his ferocity. Then it bellowed out again and run off into a brush.

"What was that?" Simba asked Horner once the pachy disappeared.

"Pachycephalosaurus," said Horner.

"What?"

"That's what it is."

"Was it going to eat us?"

"No. They're just tough. That's all. Let's keep going."

Scar only stayed behind following his family and Horner. There was something about these animals that he didn't like.

The animals continued that they came to an open grassland. There were many dinosaurs here.

"What do you call these guys?" Simba asked.

Horner told the lions about the Parasaurolophus. Again the felines were shocked. Mufasa and Scar only walked slowly around not getting too close but Simba came to a nest. There were twelve eggs that were the size as an ostrich's.

"Cool!" Simba exclaimed.

He was just about to touch one until…

"Stay away from my babies!"

Simba looked up. There was a face that had a beak for a mouth, a crest on the head, and had the body of a lizard.

"Sorry," Simba apologized, backing away.

Walking away from the mother dinosaur, which Horner told him was a Maiasaura, Simba then ran around the plains. He met all the dinosaurs while Horner stayed by his side.

"This is so cool!" he yelled.

Scar was only looking to dinosaurs. Mufasa kept his eyes on Simba, grinning at his son's enjoyment. He too was curious about the dinosaurs. He heard every word Horner was saying.

"How much further?" Scar complained.

Horner forgot that he was leading these lions that he was with Simba with some dinosaur children.

"You'd probably be safer here," he told them. "Farther in the jungle are the carnivores. They will kill you."

"We must head for our destination though," said Mufasa.

"Are you sure?"

"Positive."

"Oh, alrighty then. Be prepared." Scar glared at Horner. That was _his_ catchphrase.

Mufasa went to get Simba that they and Scar followed Horner into the jungle. The jungle was getting thick now that they had to climb around large branches, cross giant footprints, walk through big brushes and ferns, and trees grown everywhere.

"I think we should've stayed at the beach," Mufasa heard Scar say. "Ever heard of danger Mufasa?"

"We have to stick together Scar," Mufasa told him.

"Yeah, that's your advice on everything. Stick together."

"Then what would you suggest?"

"Or we could've stayed with the herd and be trampled. Stick together, indeed."

"Then what good is it that we don't trust a dinosaur who knows this place?"

"There would be good if we stayed on the wood at the ocean."

"Don't come crying to me if we split and when those dinosaurs kill you."

"Yeah, you've never cared," Scar mumbled.

"What?" Mufasa questioned him.

"Nothing."

"What did you say?"

"I said nothing Mufasa!"

"Just tell me what you said Scar!"

"Nothing Mufasa!"

"Are they always like this?" Horner asked Simba.

"I don't know," Simba told him.


	4. The Worse Dinosaurs

**4) The Worse Dinosaurs**

 **I** t was worth it for the long walk that the lions made it to a stone building that was covered with vines. There were stairs leading up to a door. But around the door were engravings of fossils. The windows were shattered that vines surrounded them.

"Is this the place?" Simba asked.

"Yeah," said Horner. "This is where we were born."

Mufasa looked at Horner confused that he first looked at him but ascended the stairs. Scar and Simba followed him.

"Aren't you coming Horner?" Simba requested, noticing Horner wasn't with him.

"No," the dinosaur replied. "I'm staying out here."

"Okay."

With a push, Mufasa was able to open the large door. Inside was nothing they were expecting.

Once they were inside, Mufasa and Scar first noticed the many bones on the ground. There were stairs leading to a higher floor but around them were decorated walls. There was a sign on the ground that wrote,

 _When Dinosaurs Ruled the Earth_

"What's your plan now Mufasa?" Scar teased.

"Just let me think," Mufasa complained.

"Temper, temper. Should we split?"

"No we're not." Mufasa didn't want to lose his family this fast, he had to think.

Maybe the strange hill of stairs could get him to higher grounds or he could search around on this floor. Simba was curious though. He went to the pile of bones and looked at them.

"Are these bones?" he asked.

"What else are they?" Scar responded sarcastically.

"Let's go this way," announced Mufasa.

He headed to the right. Simba instantly followed his dad but Scar hesitated. He could smell something. This scent was nothing he smelled before but it didn't feel friendly. Something was coming their way. After looking around, not noticing anything, Scar went with his family. He didn't see the silhouette on the wall.

The lions walked further down that they found themselves in a room where there were tables with chairs by them.

"What is this place?" Simba asked. Mufasa couldn't give him an answer.

It was only Scar who could smell the stench of another animal. Why would they keep going if this thing is around? Still he followed them but the smell was still there, what was it? It smelled like something of either a bird or a reptile. It was walking on two legs and was giving a strange hissing sound. Was it a bird of some sort?

"Mufasa," he called out. "Do you smell that?"

"What?"

Scar looked at him surprised but it was then they heard growling sounds. Mufasa and Simba froze. The growling continued that it then came to breathing.

"What was that?" asked Simba.

Just then there was a sound that was like a barking or some sort but then a loud snarl. Mufasa and Scar looked around and from a wall was for sure the creature that made the sound.

It was what Scar thought, well almost, it walked on two legs that had a large claw, two arms, a face like a lizard, the body posture of a bird, and had menacing yellow eyes and sharp teeth. The lions gasped in horror, though they didn't know what it was.

Scar started running in the opposite direction that the dinosaur ran after him giving out an earsplitting cry. It was charging to Scar that Mufasa immediately pushed it away.

"Come Simba!" he yelled. He did not need to repeat.

This place was no haven for the lions that they rushed out of the building while the dinosaur pursued them. Scar was faster that he barged out of the doors and rushed down the stairs. Horner was still there.

"That was fast," Horner stated.

Scar ignored him that he rushed into the jungle. Mufasa and Simba came to the door with the predator after them. Horner gasped noticing the bird-like reptile.

"Simba! Mufasa! This way!" he yelled to them.

Mufasa and Simba rushed to Horner that they to, like Scar, rushed into the jungle. The dinosaur was in hot pursuit. They were able to find Scar while they were further into the jungle that Mufasa called out to him to follow, Scar reluctantly did so.

"What is that?" asked Simba.

"A velociraptor," Horner replied, while they ran. "They will kill."

Horner only ran as fast as Simba that Mufasa and Scar were faster than them. Horner led Simba into a nearby bush that they hid inside it. The velociraptor was aiming for the two lions.

"We've got to help them!" Simba cried.

"I thought they were fighters," Horner thought.

Simba watched his dad and uncle run farther but they stopped realizing there were more raptors, surrounding them in a circle. The lions were trapped. Scar was petrified but Mufasa stood his ground. The velociraptors were closing in on them while they snarled and growled. They were about to pounce until the ground shook. There was a puddle that Simba and Horner saw tremble. There were two more trembles.

"Is there hope?" Scar suggested, cynically.

"What was that?" Simba asked.

But it seemd that the dinosaurs knew. A few raptors ran away but some stood their ground.

"I know what it is," Horner said plainly. "Scar! Mufasa! Don't move a muscle! Neither you Simba."

"Why?"

But Simba's question was answered immediately. From the trees came a massive giant head. The mouth was visible that it showed white razor sharp teeth and yet small yellow eyes. It

gave the lions chills going down their spines that they listened to Horner's command. They could only stare at the animal wide-eyed.

"What is that?" Simba asked again.

"Ssh!" Horner shushed him. Then he whispered. "Tyrannosaurus-Rex."

Just as the raptors saw the larger dinosaur, they were not at all intimidated. Instead, they ran to it and jumped on it. The Rex ignored the two lions that it instead fought off the raptors. Mufasa and Scar took the opportunity and run off. Simba and Horner rushed to their side.

The lions could hear from behind the Rex's mighty roars while it fought the Velociraptors that they stopped to catch their breath. But they were disturbed. More raptors came by that they snarled to them. One jumped onto Mufasa but he threw the dinosaur off him. Horner and Simba ran back into a bush.

There was another raptor that jumped on Scar, that he had to join in the fight. He threw the raptor off him. But more Velociraptors came by and they tried to pin the lions down but Scar and Mufasa didn't stop. They would swipe them away, claw them, or bite down on their necks. It seemed that the felines were winning against the lizards, most of them were running away or kept up in the fight.

"Scar, we can't win this fight," Mufasa cried. "Where's Simba?"

"I'm right here Dad!" yelled Simba, popping out from the brush.

Mufasa went to pick him up by the tuft and ran. Horner held onto Mufasa's tail while Scar followed him.

The lions stopped once they came to a large tree that they panted for breath. Mufasa let Simba down and Horner climbed down.

"We're splitting up," Scar panted.

With a pant, Mufasa stared back to him.

"Are you kidding?" he yelled. "We were nearly killed!"

"I'm not doing this with you Mufasa."

Trying to ignore him, Mufasa looked up to the tree.

"We'd be safe up here."

"Good luck. I'm leaving."

"Scar, stay with us!"

"No! I'd be better off without you!"

"Come on Uncle Scar!" Simba now pleaded. "Stay with us."

"This is between you and your daddy," Scar told him. "It's time for your dear uncle to leave."

"Scar, please!" Mufasa begged.

"I told you about the dangers!" Horner then told him. "There are more!"

"Yet they do not know my intelligence." Mufasa rolled his eyes. "I'm leaving."

"Don't expect me to come and rescue you!"

Scar turned his back and walked away. Angrily, Mufasa held onto Simba's tuft and started to climb the tree. Again Horner held onto his tail. They reached a high branch.


	5. Separation

**5) Separation**

 **T** hey were up in the tree that Mufasa put Simba down and Horner sat down when Simba asked,

"Are we going to see Uncle Scar again?"

"It depends where he goes," Mufasa told him. "Your uncle has always been secretive."

"Why won't he ever stay with us at home? How did he get the scar?"

Mufasa never wanted to say this to Simba but now was the time.

"It came from an accident. He led me to the buffalo for a reason but in the meantime, Uncle Scar was hurt. A buffalo attacked him."

"Was he okay?"

"Of course. But I was blind Simba. Even kings can make mistakes."

"They do? What do you mean?"

"I was too busy following my father's orders as king that I never noticed Scar's jealousy. It was the envy that overpowered him."

"All because he wanted to be king?"

"Mmm-hmm." Little did they know that Scar was thinking the same thing.

He just climbed over a branch contemplating the ideas he had earlier in hopes of destroying his family but that was gone now. There was still the opportunity that Simba could get eaten and Mufasa would lose to those velociraptors but he knew Mufasa was a fighter. Knowing how stubborn he was. Scar wouldn't be able to hire anyone here on the island to kill Mufasa, knowing he would stand a chance of being a leader, but there has to be something. He must have the throne! He should be king!

 _Let it go._

How can he let it go? Mufasa was always the favorite and Scar was always left behind in the shadows. Nobody ever loved him.

 _Let it go._

It was getting darker that Scar went to take shelter at a fence he came to. It seemed broken, looking like an animal escaped but there was some kind of automobile on the path. What was it? What kind of dinosaur was it now? Scar looked around and farther down was a sign including a run down hut. On the sign it read,

 _Tyrannosaurus Rex_

Wasn't that the dinosaur Horner mentioned that he had to remain immobile? Why was that? Did it rely on movement? Wanting to be safe, Scar instead went over to the automobile. He didn't know it was an electric car. A door was open that Scar went inside. He found himself sitting on a chair.

 _What is this?_ he thought.

But he was still plagued by the idea of murdering his family but there was a part of him that told him not to.

 _Why am I not loved?_

Nobody has ever loved him while he grew. All they were concerned about after the accident was sweet Mufasa. Everybody adored him, he got to be king. Simba stole the opportunity for him to take heir. How dare they! They have to go down.

 _Let it go._

He can't let it go. It's too hard after all those years he felt lonely, though the only friends he had were the hyenas. But nobody ever fully understood him. Only Scar did. Who was that cub everybody knew as Taka?

 _That was you. Let it go. Return to your family._

"No!" he roared. "Never!"

 _You can die on this island._

"Nobody loved me!"

He angrily slammed his head on the steering wheel, seething. There has to be a way for him to murder them.

 _Mufasa is your brother and Simba is your nephew. Let it go. They love you. Let it go._

Scar could feel a tear falling down his cheek.

Mufasa couldn't stop thinking about Scar. Something could happen to him while they're apart. Those Velociraptors seemed ferocious and the Tyrannosaur looked monstorous. How would Scar survive on this island where dinosaurs inhabit? He's not a skilled fighter as most lions. Would he see him again? Then he thought about the kingdom and his home. What's happening there now? Would he and Simba make it home safely? He must return to the Pride Lands.

It was morning on the next day that the lions woke up. The golden lions nearly forgot they had a dinosaur companion with them on a tree and the orange lion found himself in an awkward position in a car. They both forgot they were stranded on this island. Yesterday was a long day.

"We must keep going," Mufasa stated.

"But where are we going to go?"asked Simba. "Are we returning to that building?"

"I doubt it. There could be more lizards."

"Velociraptor," Horner reminded him.

"It'd be risky. I think we should remain on the shore. Head there instead. Hopefully we'll find Uncle Scar in the meantime."

"Scarface? Why him?"

Mufasa gave Horner a scornful look.

"He's my brother," he told the compy.

"Sorry, but he didn't look nice."

"He's been like that since I can remember. Knowing him, he would be searching for safety."

Mufasa was right. Scar walked out of the car and left the paddock. He followed the road that led him to another paddock. This fence was also broken that from behind were many trees and ferns. Scar decided to ignore that. He didn't want to be anywhere near the dinosaurs that he continued on his walk.

Mufasa, Simba, and Horner climbed down the tree that Mufasa told Horner to lead them to the coast.

"Sure, but I'm pretty hungry at the moment," said the compy.

"But what do we eat?" Simba wondered.

"I'll get you something Simba," his father told him.

Mufasa walked further into the jungle that he saw a dinosaur that was almost the size of himself. It looked like a bird of some sort.

"That's a hypsilophodon," Horner told Simba.

"Are they meat-eaters?" asked the young lion. Horner shook his head.

Both he and Simba watched Mufasa hunt down the dinosaur and bite hard on its neck. After the dinosaur collapsed, he offered it to Simba and Horner. They started eating.

Scar was hunting himself. Despite the fact that he hated to hunt, he knew it was essential. There was a dinosaur he saw that had a frill on its bird-like head, the body almost silimilar to the Velociraptors, and it had long hands. It was a small dinosaur that was by a nest. It took one of the eggs and cracked it.

 _If Horner was here he would know what this was,_ Scar thought mentally. _Isn't it some kind of raptor?_ It looked like it.

Scar kept his eyes on the raptor and he jumped at the perfect opportunity. He clenched down on the animal's long neck and waited. Breakfast was served after a few moments.


	6. Reunited Too Soon

**6) Reunited Too Soon**

 **A** ll three lions had their fill for the day and they walked on. Horner started to lead Mufasa back to the beach while Scar followed a stream. He thought the safest place would be the shore. The felines were heading to the same place.

He was walking farther down following the stream that Scar heard a chirruping sound. He looked behind but there was nothing. Simba, Mufasa, and Horner were deeper in the forest when they heard a growl from behind. Scar looked behind such as Mufasa.

"Spinosaurus, run!" yelled Horner.

Sure enough, the giant dinosaur, with the crocodile head with a sail on its back, charged towards the two lions and compy. They ran off.

Scar saw a smaller dinosaur. It was about the size as a human but had two crests on its head. It was still making the chirrups. Scar kept his eyes on it. He wanted to run off and follow the stream but the dinosaur stared back at him, still making that noise.

Simba and Mufasa were still running that the cub was getting tired, so Mufasa picked him up by the tuft. The big dinosaur was right on his tail while Horner ran alongside.

The dinosaur would only move if Scar moved. He tried to walk around it but the reptile looked back at him.

"What?" he asked.

"Run! Run!" yelled someone. Scar saw and heard a small dinosaur, the same as Horner, run by, screaming. "Dilophosaurus! It's a Dilophosaurus! Run!"

Now that he knows what this creature is, Scar looked back to it in horror. At that moment it gave out a roar and a frill formed around its head. Scar turned around in time that a liquid struck his mane. He looked back to the dilophosaur that it was still roaring. Scar then ran. He heard the dinosaur run through the long grass.

There were two lions, one with a cub, running from a dangerous dinosaur. The golden-furred lion ran from a giant reptile while the orange furred lion ran from a spitting reptile.

Scar easily slithered through many branches and vines, hoping to outrun the dinosaur. He found himself on the pavement and to the paddock where the car was.

Mufasa found himself surrounded by a fence. How would he be able to climb it? But he instinctivly jumped and climbed it. Horner held onto his tail while he still had Simba in his mouth. He came to the top that he jumped off and onto his paws. In front of him was a car and a lion with a black mane.

"Scar?"

Scar looked behind. Sure enough there was his brother and nephew.

"Mufasa, Simba," Scar mumbled. They were back together but Scar again looked around. The dilophosaur was gone, he sighed.

Mufasa put Simba down and addressed his brother, "What happened? You look tired."

"So do you."

Mufasa told Scar about him running from a spinosaur so Scar told him about the dilophosaur. Horner noticed the venom on his mane.

"You better wash yourself you know," he pointed out to Scar. "It could get worse."

"Do you have any plans Mufasa?" asked Scar.

"So now you're staying with us?" Mufasa teased.

"Unfortunately, I have to. It's dangerous in these jungles. What are your plans?"

Mufasas's spirits were lifted. His brother came back and was looking up to him for support, he's never seen Scar like this in over three years, since they were cubs.

"We're going back to the beach," he told his brother. "Hopefully send some kind of signal so humans could find us."

"You really think we could rely on them?" Scar mocked.

"It's the only way off this island."

"Sarabi will be missing you by now." Scar walked off.

Mufasa only looked back to him. He's never heard his brother say anything like that. He rushed up to him and mentioned,

"Sarafina would feel the same for you." Scar gave him back a glare.

"Why would I care about her?" he sneered.

"Remember when we were cubs?"

"How could I forget?"

True it was, Scar did actually miss the pride and the lionesses. All he wanted now was to leave this island and head home with his family, who he knew does care for him; more than the hyenas.

Simba and Horner followed the lions that they were guided again by Horner. He passed the same building from before that Scar stopped.

"There would be humans inside Mufasa," he suggested.

"I doubt it," said Mufasa.

"It's worth a try."

Mufasa watched his brother ascend the stairs and head inside. He went to follow him while Simba and Horner followed suit but instead the little cub and dinosaur stayed outside, to wait for them.

Mufasa and Scar traveled around the building that they passed the same room that they had that encouter with the velociraptor and into another room with many cabinets. Then they went up the stairs from the main lobby and came to into an auditorium where many stable seats rotten. It was when they were in a room where there were many desks with computers and chairs. Mufasa and Scar didn't know what they were looking at though.

"What is this place?" Mufasa wondered.

"It'll probably be human objects," said Scar. "Horner did say a human owned the place."

Mufasa saw a picture of an old human in white clothing, a straw hat, with a walking stick. Farther down the room was a glass that was shattered by bullets.

They searched every room in the building that there wasn't any sign of a human, making the lions feel lonesome. But they did find the skull of a human.

"We've got to get out of here," Mufasa breathed. Without further ado, the lion walked out of the building.

Scar and Mufasa were reunited with Simba and Horner that they headed straight for the beach. They were passing the road that it was when Scar went to clean his mane from the venom that he noticed the water ripple from a rumble. There was another.

"Anybody hear that?" Scar spoke out. "I'm fairly alarmed here." There were more rumbles.

He saw from the trees, the same Tyrannosaurus Rex. It roared. Scar immediately ran. Horner, though he scowled, jumped onto Scar's back while Mufasa took hold of Simba and ran alongside Scar.

"You must go faster," Horner told them.

Simba also saw the Rex that it roared back to them. Scar and Mufasa ran as fast as they could that they didn't stop, that they ran back in the jungle. Simba screamed hearing the Rex roar again. The Rex stopped tailing them that it backed away while the lions ran.

They stopped until the lions came to a big tree, catching their breaths.

"This place is a nightmare," said Mufasa, putting Simba down. Scar had to agree with him.

"Then why did you come here in the first place?" Horner probed them, jumping off Scar.

Angrily, Scar pressed down on Horner's tail and growled at him,

"We were stuck on the ocean for many days! Taken from our home!"

"Oh," Horner sighed. "Sorry."

"Where do we go from here to the shore?" Horner again had to guide the lions.

They came to a river that was shining by the sunlight that the lions went to drink. Horner meanwhile took a bite of a nearby lizard. Though they were tired of all the running, the lions coninued. Mufasa allowed Simba to sit on his back.

"How much further?" Simba whined, once they passed a giant branch.

"There's more ground to cover," said Horner.

"We've been gone for so long, Horner. I really want to get home."

"We will Simba," Mufasa told him. "We will."

"But what if you don't?" Horner probed.

Mufasa and Scar gave him a sour look, giving Horner the chills.

"Are we going to make it home Dad?" cried Simba.

"Yes Simba," said Mufasa.

"You'll see your familiy," they heard Scar say.

It was nice to hear Scar say these words to Mufasa. Now that he knew how Scar felt, Mufasa was lost for words.

"And we'll make it it home. Be prepared." Simba was heartened after hearing his uncle say that.

The lions continued but halted when they heard a barking sound and then a growl. Velociraptors. But soon enough there was a raptor in front of the lions. It was looking at Scar who growled back to it. The raptor again did the barking sound and three more raptors came. They were snarling to the lions but Scar was growling to them, circling Mufasa and Simba.

Scar was hoping the raptors would only direct their attention to him rather than his family so they wouldn't attack them but he thought too soon. Mufasa was also growling to the raptors

that none of them took notice that some were behind Simba. But at least he gave out a scream after something pulled his tail.

Mufasa and Scar saw a raptor pulling Simba into their pack that the lions rushed to his help. Scar was fast. A raptor was about to strike Simba with its mighty claw that Scar slashed the raptor. That turned out to be a huge mistake. All of the raptors pounced on Scar that he turned around and tried to keep them off him. The velociraptors ignored Mufasa and Simba. Scar was close to being impaled on his paw from another claw that he stretched out his fingers. He would slash at them, throw them, and bit his teeth on a raptor's neck but the raptors were increasing on him. One actually jumped on him and bit hard on his back. Scar gave out a roar that he was able to get the raptor off him. Once it did, he saw his family looking back to him horrified.

"GO!" Scar yelled to them. "RUN!" A raptor jumped on him. "GO MUFASA! GO!" His back was again bitten that more raptors pounced on him. "GO!"

Mufasa had no chance but to run.

"Go Simba," he told him.

"But what about Uncle Scar?" Simba cried.

"Run!"

Simba looked back to his uncle who was being savaged by the velociraptors. He was still able to fight back despite being bitten numerous times. The cub went to follow his father away from the raptors with the compsognathus following him.


	7. Love and Home

**7) Love and Home**

 **M** ufasa didn't stop until he came to a grassland. There was a herd of Triceratops. A youngster came up to the lions.

"Who are you?" asked the baby, it sounded like a girl.

"I'm Simba," said the cub, meekly.

"This is our place!"

So Mufasa continued walking, away from the herd. Simba followed him. There were many triceratops around that some were ready to charge them, reminding Mufasa of the rhinos he's seen at home. But he can't think of his home now, not after losing Scar.

Simba has never seen his dad this quiet. Usually Mufasa would talk with him about anything that Simba thought it was his fault. He asked.

With a sigh, Mufasa said, "It's not you Simba. It's your uncle."

Not that far, the lions saw two young triceratops playing together. They seemed to be brothers.

"Are we going to see him again?" Simba wondered.

"I hope so."

Because they were tired, the lions went to sit at a place away from the territorial dinosaurs and rested.

The next day, Mufasa and Simba started their trek through the jungle again with Horner guiding them. They avoided the stares from the triceratops and met again a brachiosaur. It again reminded the lions of the giraffes back home but still Mufasa couldn't stop thinking about Scar.

Scar has never risked his life for anyone nor has he ever done a noble thing. This was the first time in his life Mufasa thought he'd never see Scar again nor has he seen Scar act protective. He now missed him, believing he could be dead. Then he walked on something tan and soft. They were back on the beach!

"Yay!" Simba cheered. "We're safe!"

"Don't celebrate too fast," said Horner. "How are you going to leave?"

"Just wait," said a deep voice.

Mufasa raised his head and saw in immense relief, was an orange yet scarred lion.

"Brother!" he cried.

Both he and Simba rushed to him. Simba immediately hugged Scar's foreleg. Scar patted him back with a smile. He had many scars over his body and including his face. It seemed he was limping.

"I thought you wouldn't make it!" Mufasa said obediantly.

"Well I made it," Scar teased. "Didn't I?"

"Thank you Scar. You saved us back there." The two brothers hugged.

There was a rumble that the lions froze. But this wasn't a rumble that made the waters ripple. It sounded like something in the air creating a strong wind. The animals looked up

noticing an automobile. It was a marine plane.

The lions backed away while Horner disappeared into the bushes. These must be humans because the plane landed nearby and they saw uniformed men jump out and rush to the animals.

"It's those lions! It's them!" yelled the men. "Let's get them out of here!"

It was odd that Mufasa, Scar, and Simba felt comfortable with these humans. Mufasa went to the humans casually that he let them take him inside the plane with Simba and Scar following them.

These were the marines who were told about the shipwreck that they had to find survivors. The only ones were the lions. The crew on the ship didn't make it. It was a miracle these felines survived. But the black-maned lion was injured.

The marines were able to heal Scar while he took them gently. Simba rushed to a window that outside he saw Horner, waving to them. Simba waved back.

Mufasa, Scar, and Simba were then led into a cage near a window that Simba could easily look outside. The plane took off. He kept his eyes on the island thinking about all the dinosaurs he met, including Horner.

"I had fun," Simba said boisterously. Scar only shook his head while Mufasa chuckled.

This was something to tell once he gets home.

It was a long ride while the lions were well cared for that they were given food and water by the marines, though they remebered the adventures they had on the prehistoric island. But later they were back on the Pride Lands.

Once they came on the savannah, Mufasa, Simba, and Scar were instantly greeted by all the lionesses, feeling extremely relieved. Sarabi and Mufasa rubbed their heads, relieved to see the other.

"I missed you so," she told him.

"Me to," said Mufasa.

"Simba!" yelled Nala.

"Nala!" Simba cried. The cubs run around, playing and cheering.

It was a surprise for Scar to see Sarafina relieved to see him. He thought she didn't care for him.

"Of course I care Scar," she told him.

"Change of heart?" he teased. Sarafina grinned.

The lions followed their mates back to Pride Rock while they heard Simba tell Nala about all the dinosaurs he saw, including Horner. Mufasa sat next to Sarabi while Scar was with Sarafina. They were finally home.


End file.
